Besonders
by Calico17
Summary: Post-You Must Remember This 7-12. Chase und House haben ein Gespräch über Genies, und Chase lädt eines zum Abendessen ein. Oneshot.


**Besonders**

Er war nicht überrascht, als er das Zimmer der Patientin verließ und House draußen auf dem Gang auf ihn zu warten schien.

Als ob er geahnt hätte, dass er zurückkommen und ihr die Antidepressiva bringen würde.

Zumindest hatte sie jetzt eine Wahl.

Zumindest konnte sie jetzt entscheiden, ob sie lieber außergewöhnlich war oder den Versuch unternahm, glücklich und weniger außergewöhnlich zu sein.

„Glauben Sie, sie geht darauf ein?" fragte House, während er ihm durch den Gang folgte. „Ihr Gedächtnis ist das, worüber sie sich ihr ganzes Leben lang definiert hat. Das einzige, womit sie auf Tupperparties und bei Weihnachtsfeiern glänzen und von ihrer traurigen Durchschnittlichkeit ablenken kann."

Chase zuckte die Achseln. „Es macht sie besonders, aber es bringt niemandem viel ein."

Prüfend sah House ihn an. „Sie hat Sie interessiert. Sie hatten eine Verbindung zu der Patientin."

„Ich hatte keine Verbindung zu ihr. Es war interessant, mehr nicht."

„Sie fanden sie interessant, weil sie allein ist. Sie hat Ihnen leid getan, und es ist mit Ihnen durchgegangen, als Sie die arme Seele mit SSRIs vor einem elenden restlichen Leben retten wollten. Ich war gespannt, wann der verhinderte Priester in Ihnen wieder zum Vorschein kommen würde."

„Es ist eine Krankheit. Wenn die Medikamente ihr zwanghaftes Nachtragen ändern können, und sie nicht länger an den schlechten Erinnerungen festhält, ist sie vielleicht glücklicher."

„Und das macht Sie ebenfalls glücklicher."

Chase bohrte die Hände in die Taschen seines Kittels und dachte an die Schwester der Patientin.

Hoffnungslos, jemals das auszubügeln, was in frühester Kindheit zwischen den beiden geschehen war.

Dank eines perfekten Erinnerungsvermögens gab es keine Möglichkeit mehr, zu vergessen und zu verzeihen.

Nicht nur die Patientin litt darunter, sondern auch jeder, der sich durch Unbedachtsamkeit mit kleinen oder größeren Vergehen in ihr unfehlbares Gedächtnis gebrannt hatte.

„Sich an jede Verletzung und Kränkung erinnern zu müssen, ist eine Strafe. Daran festzuhalten und sein Leben danach auszurichten, eine Dummheit."

„Aber es macht sie besonders."

„Besonders unglücklich."

„Es kam mir eher so vor, als sei sie stolz darauf."

Chase lachte humorlos auf. „Ja. Es gibt Menschen, die sich mit perversem Vergnügen und Ausdauer im Unglück suhlen. Glauben Sie nicht, dass ich mir dessen nicht bewusst bin."

„Sie gehören nicht dazu."

Er blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihm herum. „Wenn ich alles, was ich an Enttäuschungen erlebt habe, mehr Bedeutung zumessen würde als notwendig, wäre ich vermutlich längst von einer Brücke gesprungen."

„Was ist Ihr Trick?" fragte House neugierig. „Wie stecken Sie es weg? Durch Verdrängung? Alkohol? Anonymer schneller Sex?"

Eine Zeitlang mochte das gelingen.

Es holte einen immer wieder ein, und am Ende blieb einem nichts weiter übrig, als weiterzugehen.

Vorwärts zu schauen.

Er hatte es immer getan, auch wenn es nicht immer leicht gefallen war.

„Nicht zu viel zu erwarten", antwortete er schließlich. „Niemandem die Schuld für das eigene Unvermögen zu geben. Und sich selber nicht zu bestrafen für etwas, das man nicht erreichen kann."

„Das ist Ihre Natur", meinte House sarkastisch. „Sie sind eben ein außergewöhnliches Kerlchen."

Es gab Mangel und Unglück genug in einem Leben.

Er sah einfach keinen Sinn darin, es zu vergrößern, indem er sich zwanghaft damit beschäftigte.

Sein Vater, seine Ehe, sein ursprünglicher Priesterwunsch.

Seine Beziehung zu Gott und sein Glaube, der ihm verloren gegangen war, ohne dass er es gewollt hatte.

Sein hoffnungsloses Streben nach etwas mehr als Anerkennung unter House.

Er war in vielem gescheitert, aber er hielt sich nicht daran fest.

Rückschläge waren wie Mühlsteine, wenn man sie mitschleppte. Irgendwann zogen sie unter Wasser und ertränkten sie einen.

Vielleicht hatte Cuddy ihn von seinem persönlichen Mühlstein befreit, dachte Chase, während er House' rasche Schrittfolge hinter sich hörte.

Vielleicht war House doch kein gequältes Genie, das nur unter Schmerzen und permanent schlechter Laune funktionierte.

Ihm fiel ein, was er gerade zu der Patientin gesagt hatte, als sie befürchtete, mit Einnahme der Medikamente ihre Besonderheit zu verlieren.

_Wenn Sie außergewöhnlich sein wollen, werden Sie allein sein müssen._

Er fragte sich, ob eine besondere Gabe Fluch oder Segen war; ob sie aus der Einsamkeit resultierte oder ob sie eine gottgegebene Strafe war, die man bekämpfen musste, um glücklich zu sein.

Was kam zuerst, die Henne oder das Ei?

Genie oder Einsamkeit?

War man nur zu Großem befähigt, wenn man allein war?

War Glück eine Zuflucht für die weniger Begabten?

Gab man sein Talent oder seinen Ehrgeiz auf, wenn man nach Zufriedenheit strebte?

Es schien keine Antwort darauf zu geben.

Chase wusste, das Genialität keine Zuflucht für ihn sein konnte; er suchte nicht nach der Herausforderung, fand keine Erfüllung im Lösen von Rätseln. Getriebenheit kannte er nicht im selben Maß wie House. Dessen Gabe war sein Lebenszweck. Genau wie bei Isaac Newton oder Leonardo da Vinci, die nie verheiratet gewesen waren.

House war Van Gogh ohne Pinsel und Palette, Beethoven ohne Hörrohr.

Ein Getriebener, der glaubte, seine Energie und seine Kreativität aus seiner Einsamkeit zu schöpfen.

Van Gogh hatte eine enge Beziehung zu einer Prostituierten gehabt, und Beethoven hatte einen der schönsten Liebesbriefe der Geschichte geschrieben. Auch Genies suchten nach Beziehungen, doch sie schienen nie besonders erfolgreich darin gewesen zu sein.

Nein, er war mit Sicherheit nicht in Gefahr, ein Genie zu sein.

Er war nicht einmal ein Besessener.

Wenn er jemals etwas angestrebt hatte, dann war es der Wunsch, für jemanden etwas zu bedeuten.

Van Gogh war als Selbstmörder geendet, Beethoven stocktaub und verbittert über den Verlust seiner Gabe.

Was einem die Götter schenkten, konnten sie einem genau so schnell wieder nehmen.

„Sind Sie noch da? Geistig anwesend?" riss House' Stimme ihn aus seinen philosophischen Gedanken.

Chase räusperte sich. „Denken Sie, es war richtig, ihr die Wahl zu lassen?"

„Damit sie die verbleibenden fünfzehn, zwanzig Jahre damit verbringen kann, zerbrochene Beziehungen wieder zu kitten und allen beteuern, wie leid es ihr tut, jeden vor den Kopf gestoßen zu haben? Sie haben sie mit einem Stadtplan auf einen Pfad der Buße geschickt. Wenn sie katholisch ist, findet sie vielleicht Gefallen daran."

Es fühlte sich falsch an, sich verteidigen zu müssen. Er tat es trotzdem. „Sie hat die Möglichkeit, wieder in Kontakt zu anderen zu treten, ohne ständig daran denken zu müssen, von ihnen enttäuscht zu werden."

„Das ist naiv, und das wissen Sie."

Weil Enttäuschungen nie ausblieben, wenn man es versuchte.

Er hoffte, Nadia würde lernen, versöhnlicher zu sein. Die positiven Dinge zu sehen, die nur dann zustande kamen, wenn man Verbindungen einging.

Und das unausweichlich Negative nicht in Bitterkeit verkehren.

„Wer sich ausschließlich über seine Begabung definiert, ist nicht weniger naiv", erwiderte er.

„Weil Begabungen wertlos sind."

„Nein." Er drehte sich noch einmal zu ihm um. „Weil Begabungen nicht nur ein Segen sind. Diese Frau hat geglaubt, sie sei etwas besonderes, aber es war nur ein Symptom, das mit ein paar Monaten Therapie geringer wird und schließlich, vielleicht, ganz verschwinden könnte. Begabungen sind keine Garantie. Weil es nie eine geben wird."

„So weise heute", spottete House. „Wie passt da Ihre Rettungsaktion mit Antidepressiva ins Bild?"

„Wenn sie es nicht vermasselt, wird sie nicht mehr allein sein. Sie hat immerhin zwanzig Jahre Zeit, um das zu erreichen."

„Zwanzig Jahre, nur um am Ende eventuell jemanden zu haben, der ihr die Hand beim Sterben hält. Halten Sie das für ein Lebensziel?"

„Ich möchte nicht allein sein, wenn es so weit ist", sagte Chase knapp. „Dafür würde ich jeden Nobelpreis ohne Bedenken sausen lassen."

„Lassen Sie sich Zeit", sagte House.

Sie kamen nicht dazu, die Unterhaltung zu vertiefen, was Chase halb enttäuscht, halb dankbar zur Kenntnis nahm. Cuddy, im Mantel und mit ihrer Tasche über der Schulter, wartete vor dem Büro.

Sie nickte ihm freundlich zu. „Gute Arbeit. Es war nett, Sie mal wieder bei den Patienten zu sehen anstatt am Telefon."

Dann wandte sie sich an House. „Ich habe einen Tisch bei _Guiseppe's_ reserviert."

„Cuddy und ich mögen Tische", sagte House in verschwörerischem Tonfall zu ihm. „Wenn Sie jemals wieder naiv sein wollen, suchen Sie nach Gemeinsamkeiten. Das erleichtert die Sache ungemein."

Chase schaffte ein schwaches Lächeln und wandte sich ab, um seine Sachen aus dem Büro zu holen.

Er war überrascht, Masters noch über einer Akte gebeugt vorzufinden.

Das Wunderkind.

Die Intelligenzbestie.

Die _Enzyklopaedia Britannica_ auf zwei Beinen.

Sie würde sich über einen Nobelpreis höchstens wundern und verlegen werden, weil sie dann eine Rede halten musste. Bestimmt wäre sie lieber gestorben.

„Ich bin nicht ganz sicher über die Medikation", fing sie an, ohne aufzublicken. „Hier steht, dass wir auf Chorea und Anämie als Symptome gehen sollten. Vielleicht könnten wir gemeinsam-…"

„…Feierabend machen", unterbrach Chase sie und griff nach seiner Jacke. „Gibt es niemanden, der zuhause auf Sie wartet?"

„Nur Frank. - Mein Kater" setzte sie hinzu und lächelte hilflos.

Frank, der schnurrte und ihr um die Beine strich, wenn sie nach hause kam, und mit ihr auf dem Sofa saß, während sie ihre Nase in Fachbücher steckte und sich auf den nächsten Arbeitstag vorbereitete.

Er fühlte plötzlich Mitleid mit ihr.

Seltsam.

„Glauben Sie, Frank nimmt es Ihnen übel, wenn es etwas später wird?"

Verwirrt sah sie zu ihm auf, den Stift an den Lippen. „Ist das eine Einladung?"

Er zuckte die Achseln. „Es steht Ihnen frei, abzulehnen."

„Ich bin nicht-… Ich weiß nicht", sagte sie kläglich. „Ich fürchte, ich bin keine gute Unterhaltung, wenn wir in eine Bar gehen. Ich mag Bars nicht einmal besonders."

„Es gibt ein kleines Restaurant die Straße hinunter. Wir essen etwas, und anschließend nehmen Sie den Bus nach hause und kümmern sich um Frank."

Zögernd suchte sie ihre Unterlagen zusammen, während sie noch zu überlegen schien.

Dann sah sie auf und nickte, während sie ihr schmerzlich kindliches Lächeln zeigte, das ihn immer an das einer schuldbewussten Achtjährigen erinnerte. „Okay."

„Ich hatte auch einmal eine Katze", sagte er zu ihr, als sie sich nebeneinander auf den Weg nach unten machten.

„Katzen sind ein guter Indikator", meinte sie. „Ich komme besser mit Menschen klar, die Katzen mögen. Weil sie deren Unabhängigkeit respektieren. Menschen mit Katzen sind keine schlechten Menschen. Wussten Sie, dass Albert Einstein und Mark Twain große Katzenliebhaber gewesen sind?"

Er hatte es nicht gewusst.

Aber es überraschte ihn nicht.

**Fin**


End file.
